


Ruins

by nuuuge



Series: SSG ABO Universe [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: Minseung is having a rough day





	Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own -- not beta read. 
> 
> This isn't the best, but I just wanted some angst in my life. 
> 
> Kudos/Comments make my life
> 
> This was written for my Chinese friend on tumblr who really wants some more SSG stories :)))

Some days Minseung felt completely left out. Like he was nothing but an inconvenience in their small pack. He’d been the last to join, stumbling into the other five boys’ lives after a turbulent upbringing amongst nothing but Beta’s. 

Minseung wasn’t used to Alpha’s or Omega’s in his life. He was the only Omega in the family and the only one amongst his friends. He didn’t know anything about his secondary gender, having gone to a school for Beta’s. Him going through his first heat had never been expected. 

But finally, once he went to university, he found a pack. He stumbled upon the other Omega boys’ and through them found their Alpha. It all fit so perfectly. Minseung seemed to have been the missing piece of their pack and yet some days the young boy felt completely out of wits. 

The others all seemed to sure of themselves at all times. Knew who they were, understood their bodies and yet Minseung always felt like he was lagging behind. His heats hadn’t been as regular as the others in the beginning, sometimes causing him to whine and cry into a pillow five or six times a year rather than four. 

The others had all been close for a long time already before he joined. They knew how one another reacted, how to approach someone when they were in a bad mood. Minseung was still learning all of these shifts in emotions. He wished he wouldn’t constantly step on anyone’s toes with dumb questions and demands. He just wanted to make his pack proud. 

And they were. Most of the time. They loved him, cuddled him and gave him everything he’d ever dreamed of. They were there for him, protected him, stood up for him and let him play video games and watch anime as much as he wanted. But sometimes his insecurities would creep back into his mind. 

All those times his parents looked so disappointed that he hadn’t presented as Beta. All those huffs when he’d begged for painkillers during heat, as though it was the biggest burden on the family. Those images would flash behind his eyelids and Minseung didn’t know how to react. He didn’t want his pack to look at him with such disdain. Didn’t want his pack to be disappointed like his parents were. 

“Min.. seriously…” Chanyong-hyung stood by the door to the shared room of the youngest pair, “You need to clean up all your junk. It’s starting to smell.” 

The younger flinched at the Alpha’s harsh words. Making Chanyong mad or feel let down always seemed to hurt the most. Minseung didn’t know if it was because he was an Alpha, the oldest or he just cared the most about Chanyong-hyungs’ opinion. 

Minseung jumped off his bed, almost slipping on an empty water bottle Jaehyuk had thrown across the room a few days ago. He took the manga he’d been reading and marked the page he was on with a bookmark before setting it down carefully on his bed. 

The room was a mes. Clothing all over the place, old pizza boxes and take out hidden under the blanket of other dirt. There was a plate with caked on food residue on Jaehyuk’s bedside table. Minseung frowned at the mess of their room and began to clean. Just like his Alpha had asked of him. Minseung had to do as he was told. He didn’t want to lose his pack. 

His chest constricted at the mere idea of being kicked out due to the messy room he shared with Jaehyuk. Most of the mess was from the younger, but Chanyong-hyung didn’t need to know that. Minseung didn’t want to seem like a petulant child who would put the blame on someone else. It was partially his fault anyways for not telling Jaehyuk to go and throw the stuff out instead of onto the floor. 

Minseung silently worked through every last layer of dirt and grime, going as far as to get a scrubber to wipe the worst messes down as well. He grabbed four large black plastic bags to put all the garbage out right away. 

Nobody came to check on him. Chanyong-hyung walked by once more, peeking into the open room and then going to the living room. Minseung heard him say something to Minho and a few minutes later the front door opened and fell closed. 

Minseung waited for a moment, listening for the footsteps of the others of the pack, but was met with nothing but silence. The deafening lull throughout the walls of their apartment sent a shiver down his spine. 

Minseung stood up, back aching from having been on his knees and all fours the whole afternoon, scrubbing the floor and cleaning up the mess Jaehyuk had caused in their shared room. He wiped a bead of sweat from the side of his face and walked to the living room where he knew Minho had been before with Seongjin. 

Jaehyuk and Yongin had been out all day at university and hadn’t been home since the morning. 

This left Minseung all alone. He frowned and walked into the kitchen, as though wishing and hoping to find everyone else there. Obviously there wasn’t. 

It felt like something was squeezing at his chest. His pack left. He was alone. Of course someone would get sick of him. He hated to think like this. Hated how his brain automatically thought up the worst scenario. 

Minseung curled up on the couch, not bothering to remove the rubber gloves he’d pulled on over his hands to protect himself from the worst of the bacteria growing on the floor of his shared room. He just let his head rest on the hard armrest, curled his long arms around his stomach to try and keep warm, while the gaping hole in his chest grew with every single breath he took. 

He hated being like this. Hated how dramatic he was. The others probably had to go take care of something. Just because they left didn’t mean that they forgot him. That they would leave him. And yet, even though Minseung knew he others cared for him and loved him, he still felt as though he was letting them down. 

He didn’t want to cry. The tears felt so stupid on his cheeks, leaving hot trails as they dripped onto the old sofa. Every breath seemed to burn his lungs. Moving wasn’t an option anymore. Minseung was all alone on this couch, limbs heavy, heart hammering against his ribs. He didn’t like being alone. Hated it even. He’d been alone long enough and yet here he was once more, alone in this apartment, the scent of pack all around, and yet for once it wasn’t comforting, but rather a reminder for what he ruined. 

Minseung didn’t know how long he was there; on the couch and crying. He wanted to hold back the sobs, but when the small trails of tears weren’t enough, he began to sob and cry into the side of the couch. His heart aching for all the times he’d been abandoned. 

He felt so stupid. He knew his pack was coming back. Knew the others probably just had plans… and yet he couldn’t stop himself. Couldn’t get the tears to stop rolling down his cheeks and his sobs to shake his frame. 

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice the door opening. He didn’t realize someone heard him cry and seconds later someone was in front of him. Eyes stared right at him, wide in confusion. Minseung tried to wipe at his cheeks, but it was obvious that he’d been crying. That he’d been hurting. 

Jaehyuk gasped and pulled his roommate up and into his chest without saying a single word. He moved onto the couch, somehow positioning himself under Minseung, the other curled into the younger Omegas’ side. 

Seconds later Yongin rushed into the living room as well. His usual sleepy eyes were wide in panic, spotting the two youngest curled up together. He rushed over, hands cupping Minseung’s tear stained face. 

“Are you alright? Did you get hurt? Are you sick? What do you want us to do? Did someone bully you? Do I need to go beat someone up?” Concern laced every single word from the older boys’ mouth. 

Minseung shook his head, staring at the older Omega. He was crying because of his own stupid thoughts. Because Minseung still didn’t know how to cut off his own brain’s stupidity sometimes. It was stupid to cry over something so… so… trivial. He knew it and didn’t want to force his pack to feel bad for him. 

“You’re not alright…” Jaehyuk frowned, “You can tell us… we can help.” 

Minseung wished it was that easy. Could they really help? Could they really understand that his brain just decided to shut down every once in awhile and ruin his day? 

“I just… I…” Minseung didn’t even know where to start. How to explain the situation. How to explain the misunderstanding. It was so stupid of him. To think they  _ abandoned _ him just because his Beta family did. 

“I just… sometimes get overwhelmed and then… my brain it doesn’t listen and just spews these thoughts... “ He trailed off and then looked to Yongin, the oldest Omega of their pack. 

Yongin was usually the one to take care of the others. He was there to let them cry and to help them. He was like their mother most of the time. He’d help Minseung and Jaehyuk as best as he could with any assignments, would play any stupid computer game with them. He was always there for them. 

Jaehyuk was one of the first people Minseung met at the university. When he was nervous and completely new to being around others like himself. Jaehyuk was the person who made Minseung not hate being an Omega. He let the other become himself. 

Without being able to stop, Minseung let everything out. His fears and worries of being left behind as well as not fitting in with the pack. He wanted to be accepted, but didn’t want to seem too clingy. Everything was so messed up. 

By the end of it all, Minseung was squished between the two Omegas, both wrapping themselves around him. Yongin managed to pry the plastic gloves off Minseung, dumping them on the living room coffee table, and then he forced the younger to lay his head on his chest. 

Jaehyuk crawled over and cuddled up to Minseung, his long fingers running through the other boys’ brown locks, massaging at his scalps and down to his neck. A shiver ran down Minseungs’ spine at the feel of the others’ finger tips ghosting over his sensitive skin. 

“Your fears are nothing to be ashamed of.” Yongin finally spoke, “Being afraid is natural. We will do everything we can to never have you feel like this again.” 

“We will never abandon you.” Jaehyuk exclaimed. 

The three sat on the couch for a long time, all of them just basking in one another's’ presence. 

The door opened again a while later, revealing the rest of the pack. They had bags filled with food in their arms, rushing to the kitchen to unload everything. 

Minseung felt so stupid. The others just went out to get food. He didn’t need to be asked to tag along to something so useless and mundane. Cleaning the messy room was more important… 

“Don’t go thinking stupid things again.” Jaehyuk chuckled, rubbing his knuckles against Minseungs’ head. 

The other let out a loud whine, and tried to get away, but he was trapped on top of Yongin and couldn’t manage to get away. 

Seongjin soon walked into the living room, eyes darting to the puppy pile on the couch. The short Omega grinned and rushed forward. Seongjin was their happy virus. He was always there to cheer everyone else up. His carefree attitude made him someone Minseung could truly rely on when he was feeling down. 

This was one of those moments. 

The older let himself fall onto the pile, groans and grunts echoing throughout the room. The four managed to find a somewhat alright positions, arms and legs poking everyone in odd places, but they somehow made it work. 

Minseung couldn’t help but take in the calming scent of fellow Omega. The way the others just seemed to surround him with their scent and their energy which cheered him up quite quickly. Of course the lingering thoughts were still there, but overall, just being around his pack helped.

Minho also walked into their living room. He raised a curious brow at Yongin who struggled to shrug. 

“Hyung join us!” Seongjin exclaimed, laughing in pain when the shortest took a leap and landed on top of the other Omega. 

All five manage to get air into their lungs, just huddling around together before their Alpha also walked into the living room. He couldn’t believe his eyes, Yongin and Minseung squished under the other three. It didn’t look comfortable and yet none of the Omegas’ seemed to be bothered by the whole situation. 

Minseung was happy. He knew he still had his fears. Knew they wouldn’t leave him just like that. He knew that he was still adjusting to his body and everything that came with being an Omega, but he had a wonderful pack. A wonderful Alpha to help him through the mess that was his brain. 

Minseung knew he could talk to them all and he made a point, looking at all of their laughing and smiling faces; their comforting scents wafting through the air, that next time he felt alone, he would go to his pack, rather than curl up and cry alone. He’d cried enough and been alone enough. It was time for him to truly trust his pack. 

He knew it would be hard, knew he would fail at times, but he was also reassured that the others would be there for him. Would catch him no matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> Send me comments and kudos :)
> 
> or ideas or you just want to talk here is my [Tumblr](ssg-crown.tumblr.com)


End file.
